monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nargacuga
Narugakuruga is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G. and is also going to be the main monster for the upcoming and highly anticipated U.S. title, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It is a redesign of the Tigrex, the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Freedom 2. It has black scales, wings, and fur; red wing webbing, and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal hunter. This wyvern has been sighted within Old Forest at night and daytime. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow a bright red and its tail grows large spikes that it can fire & can link up its attacks for devastating hits. They possess vertabrae and muscles in their tails that are extremely flexible, thus making the tail of a Narugakaruga its most powerful weapon (Naturally, a tail this powerful also has to be prehensile, which means it acts as a fifth limb.). Like Akantor, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Useful Tips The Naruga + Flash Bombs It's possible that Naruga will take alot of damage if you throw a flash bomb & then throw a sonic bomb while it's in the prowler stance. The Flash bomb]] + Sonic Bomb combo is considered an easy method to kill Naruga. However, it could still help novice Naruga hunters. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1od7nMX6Mk First Time Hunting When fighting the monster for the first time, try to engage it in the Old Forest. In the Swamp, it appears slightly camouflaged and you may not see some moves coming. You may also struggle to see it in the Old Forest, but only at night, whereas in the Swamp Area it is dark almost all the time. Naruga Tail Runs If you want to get Naruga Marrow (needed for its helm and all of its weapons) from the Felyne Elder's quest, here is a useful tip. You can get the marrow 2 ways; like the carve list says, an 8% chance from the tail or you can also get it in a reward). It makes you quick enough to get at the tail, which takes a flinch, then a break of the tail, then 2 more flinches and only then does the tail comes off. * Naruga's tail seems to only comes off when it is in Rage Mode. If you inflict enough damage for the tail to come off when it is not in Rage Mode, a single stroke on the tail when it is enraged should suffice in cutting the tail. Note: Naruga is weak against thunder and fire and strong against water and ice. When not in rage mode,it can do 100+ damage on your HP if you are wearing full (rare 6)Naruga Armor. When fighting it, you can't beat it by fighting recklessly and hoping to win, even with the best armor in the game. Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns